User talk:Chrisjander
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the LEGO Club page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can request a signature at Request a Signature or customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mythrun (Talk) 08:30, January 31, 2011 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Good Job! I noticed that you have been using the templates for the Achievement and Mission pages. I wanted to say good job, as you are one of the few people who uses them from the get-go. You also seem to be gathering most of the information beforehand, another plus. 18:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC) A good way of finding Mission text (apart from starting over with a new minifig) is to look up videos of LEGO Universe gameplay on YouTube. That's how I've done it for the most part. 18:40, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Vendors While I do not believe we need individual item pages, I do like what you started with the Madison Growl page. That kind of format would do well for the rest. 23:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: Location Maps Truth be told, I actually had started making location maps like this some time ago. You can see the ones I did put up on the Avant Gardens location pages. (I still have more I made for other worlds but haven't gotten around to putting up.) I like your concept of Icon maps, but all the while believe there should be individual maps. My reasoning is that when someone looks at a page talking about where to find something (i.e. flags) that has a map, they would want it to point to and only to what they want to find. It would require extra work to filter the unwanted data. 04:17, February 24, 2011 (UTC) I think I'm going to continue with how I've been doing the location maps, as I already have several more already made the the process of doing so is simple (I just draw on the boarders using Paint). As for your project, I would forgo making maps for trivial things like Buried Chests. However, I think it would be a good idea to create maps showing the location of things that are necessary for missions and such (like Bone Digs or Ninjago Scrolls). 05:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Ht I think the Ht template has a lot of promise. 05:48, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Why did you change the heading? Please remove the 'contents' thing somewhere else, NOT in the template Mythrun put on my page. Please put it above it. You really ruined thing I had for it. ProfArchibaldHale 07:34, March 8, 2011 (UTC) My Polls / Profile! Got lots of polls and stuff on my profile page! Please check out! And if you have already been there, please go again, as many of the polls have been changed, thus reset. Thanks! :) Flag Location Request Can you make a map of the flag locations for Space Station 3001? Кэне_零三 06:59, April 8, 2011 (UTC)